Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a vertical stack configuration and an electronic device including the same.
Description of the Related Art
In today's electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), mobile phones, laptop PCs, netbook computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), Portable Multimedia Players (PMP), Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3) player, camera, and wearable devices, it is desirable to minimize the internal space occupied by semiconductor chips.
It is beneficial for a portable electronic device to consume a small amount of power so as to exhibit a long battery life between recharges. A modern portable device includes a high performance processor and memory device so as to perform a function (e.g., game playing, moving picture reproduction) requiring high performance.
In order to achieve high performance operation with low consumption power, various interface methods and package methods between a memory device and a processor included in the electronic device have been proposed. For example, in a progression from conventional two-dimensional (2D) configurations in which a memory device and a processor are disposed in a common (horizontal) plane, an application package method of three-dimensional (3D) fabrication technology that stacks a memory device and a processor in the vertical dimension has been developed. In such 3D fabrication technology, a Through Silicon Via (TSV) method is used. The TSV method improves performance over other interconnect methods by reducing data bandwidth and transmission speed deterioration (previously a variable on package design).
Further, a so-called wide I/O interface has been developed, which is an Input/Output (I/O) interface with many parallel paths. A wide I/O interface can be used with a low cost memory device accessed with a multi-channel method, and enables high speed data transmission. One example of a wide I/O interface is a 512-bit parallel interface, which is significantly wider than common 16-bit or 32-bit parallel interfaces in wide use today.
Conventionally, when stacking and packaging a memory device and a processor having different interfaces, a plurality of TSVs are necessary. In such a TSV method, stacked semiconductor chips are directly penetrated and thus when separate space for penetrating is allocated in the layout, a design area of a semiconductor chip decreases. Moreover, when penetrating, the semiconductor chips may be damaged, which leads to a problem of increased process cost.